In portable acoustic devices such as a cell phone, a double-sided adhesive sheet is employed to attach an exciter to a vibratory speaker plate so that the vibratory speaker plate is vibrated by the exciter (see Japanese patent application publication Nos. H11-331969 and 2001-62396).
FIG. 5 shows one such example wherein an exciter 1 is adhesively attached to a vibratory plate 2 through a double-sided adhesive sheet 3.
The use of such a double-sided adhesive sheet allows ready and economical attachment of electronic parts to their associated elements.
It is desirable that the electronic parts can readily be removed if not properly adhered to their associated elements. A solvent or a sharp knife has conventionally been used to remove the electronic parts. However, such conventional means often cause damages to the electronic parts. The electronic parts, if damaged, can not be reused and must be abandoned.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a double-sided adhesive sheet which allows for ready removal of electronic parts.